


Family Ties

by Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic car accident, Rodney must take custody of his niece, Madison Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago. The show was airing season 5, but I hadn't seen season 4 yet (dont ask, long story) so I knew that Carson comes back as a clone, but had not seen the episodes yet. Then it was edited a little after I HAD seen the episodes so that the Carson stuff makes more sense. Elizabeth is still alive and well and in command though. *shrugs*

"Off world activation, IDC is Stargate Command."

"Lower the shield, that'll be Rodney. Right on time," Elizabeth Weir smiled. It would be good to have Rodney McKay back in Atlantis. It just wasn't the same without him around. Quieter, but not the same. He'd been called back to Earth two months ago because of a family emergency. His sister and her husband had been in a car accident and were both in the hospital. It was a head-on collision, a trucker had fallen asleep at the wheel and his semi crossed the yellow line. Elizabeth knew it was going to be hard for Rodney now. She'd received a data burst from the SGC a week ago, letting her know that Rodney's brother-in-law had died, and his sister was probably never going to recover enough to be out of assisted-living. That left Rodney to care for their daughter, Madison, age five.

When Elizabeth had heard, she tried to be supportive, but Atlantis was just not the place for a five year old child. Rodney had been insistent though. Perhaps due to guilt about not being around the last five years, or maybe a suddenly discovered paternal feeling, he had informed Dr. Weir on no uncertain terms that he and Madison would both come to Atlantis, or she would have to find herself a new chief scientist. It had taken her aback, this seemed a little out of character for Rodney, but Dr. Sarah Taylor, their new psychologist, had agreed with him, telling her that this was probably the best course, for the mental recovery of both Rodney and Madison. It would keep Dr. McKay working, and still give Madison a close family. John, Carson, Teyla, and even Ronon had spent the next couple days moving all of Rodney's things to a bigger room, one that would accommodate a family.

Then Rodney appeared at the Stargate, a suitcase in one hand, and his niece's hand in the other. Behind them, a cart was pushed through the gate, containing more cases; school supplies, toys, clothes, everything a young girl needed to live in a different galaxy. "Page Dr. Beckett and Dr. Taylor, let's get them checked out and settled," Elizabeth ordered. She turned and walked down the stairs and onto the main floor, John Sheppard appearing at her heels.

"Rodney, good to have you back," Elizabeth smiled at him as the gate shut down behind them. He returned the smile, a little distantly, and nodded at her and John.

"Madison, this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir," Rodney introduced them.

"You can call me Elizabeth," Dr. Weir smiled at the little girl. Her eyes were big as she looked around.

John kneeled down so he was at eye level with the overwhelmed child. "Hi, Madison. I'm Uncle John. Your Uncle Rodney and I are friends, and I'm going to help take care of you here. Ok?" Madison nodded shyly. "If you need something, you just ask your Auntie Elizabeth or Uncle John, ok?"

"Ok," Madison quietly replied. John smiled at her again and stood up.

"I'll get Ronon and Teyla to help me get these things to your new room, Rodney. Why don't you take Madison and go to the infirmary, Dr. Beckett is waiting for you," he raised his eyebrows meaningfully, and Rodney's eyes lit up a little.

"Right, yes. Come along, Madison, let's go see Carson." Dr. Taylor had arrived, and she followed Rodney and Madison out of the gate room, quietly talking to them as they went.

"Well, that was different," John said, watching them go. Elizabeth nodded. It was sad, really. Things would be difficult for a while, but she thought that Rodney and Madison would adjust with some time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dr. Beckett, please meet Dr. McKay in the infirmary, Dr. Beckett to the infirmary." Carson was in the mess hall when he heard the call. He stood and picked up his sandwich and water bottle before walking out, towards the infirmary. He couldn't help but smile excitedly to himself. Rodney had been gone for two months, and Carson had missed him terribly. It was terrible circumstances that had taken him away and brought him back with a little girl, but Carson was just happy to have him back.

When he'd heard that Rodney had had to take guardianship of his niece, Carson was both sad for him and his family, but also strangely happy at the thought of getting a family of his own. He and Rodney had rather accidentally fallen into a relationship with each other almost a year ago, much to the amusement of those like Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir, and the last year had been one of the best in Carson's memory. And the thought of perhaps getting to have a family, a daughter, something Carson had given up on when he'd accepted that he was bent… it was a little overwhelming.

Dr. Beckett got to the infirmary before Rodney and Madison, so he set about to make himself look busy, if for no other reason than to stop himself from waiting at the door, rocking on his feet, a stupid grin on his face. They would be here soon enough, he knew. He pulled out the collection tubes and needles for the blood draw, and made sure the exam chairs were clean. Then he set about making a medical file in the computer for Madison Miller. Her medical records should have been brought back with Rodney, so that Carson could keep her file all together.

The infirmary door whooshed open, and Carson turned to see Rodney and Madison walk in. He couldn't help the dopey grin that lit up his face as he walked toward them. Rodney looked happy too see him too, and the two embraced for a long moment. "Rodney, good to have you back. I missed you, love," Carson said quietly into Rodney's ear before he kissed him.

Rodney kissed him back and smiled. "I missed you too, Carson. A lot. Oh!" he turned, having remembered Madison's presence. "Maddie, this is your Uncle Carson. He's a very good friend of mine who will be living with us."

Carson bent down and smiled, holding out his hand for the little girl to shake. "It's wonderful to meet you, dear." Madison took his hand, though she looked pretty overwhelmed with everything by this point. "Let's get you up in this chair so I can examine you. I'm not just your uncle, I'm also a Doctor here. Do you know what that means?"

Madison lifted her arms so Carson could pick her up and set her on the exam chair. "You make people better," she answered him quietly.

Carson nodded. "Aye, that's right, love. Very good. What did you think about traveling through the gate? Was if fun, or scary?"

Madison giggled at Carson's expressions of fun and scary as he listened to her heart and lungs. "Scary," she told him, "but a little fun."

Rodney stood nearby, watching the two of them interact. Carson was actually very good with children, he realized. Much better than he would ever be. He hoped Madison would be alright. She hadn't been in the accident that killed her father. She had been at home with a sitter. This was such a huge change for her, and Rodney was loath to admit it, but he had no idea what to do. He was secretly grateful to people like Carson, Dr. Taylor and even Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Jack and Daniel had put Rodney up at their home while he was on Earth, and had helped him through a lot in that first week or so after Madison came to stay with them. They'd helped her through the initial issues, and were able to explain everything to her in a way she could understand, unlike Rodney, who stuttered out the clinical facts and didn't have any idea how to interpret them for the five year old mind.

He hoped that he and Carson could have a life like Daniel and Jack had, someday. Neither of them were military, which made things a bit different, and admittedly a little easier than Daniel and Jack had had it, but they came through it alright. They celebrated their eight year anniversary while Rodney was staying with them. They threw a huge party, and Rodney had been amazed at everyone who had showed up. George Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, and about a hundred other current or past members of the SGC, as well as Paul Davis, all the way from D.C. and other friends and family. It was an eye opening experience for Rodney, who had never really believed that long term relationships really worked for scientists, military folk, and bent people in general. It made him hopeful that Carson and he would make it that long, and longer.

It was funny, really. He'd never given much thought to a family, or even a significant other. Until Carson came into his life, Rodney had never even given much thought to the possibility that he wasn't completely straight. Sure, looking back, he'd never had much luck with women, but he'd always found himself too busy with his work to think about it.

It wasn't like there had been an instant attraction to Carson, either. Rodney couldn't even pinpoint down when he'd started to view the doctor as a friend, never mind when his feelings towards him changed, though he did of course remember the first time he admitted it to himself.

It was after the whole explosive tumor fiasco. Having to tell Carson's family that he'd died, but not being able to tell them how or why. His service at Atlantis, and then the wake held for him back in Scotland. He'd put on a brave face, of course, but inside he was shattered. Reflecting on it, he'd tried to convince himself that it was because Carson was the closest friend he'd ever had, but he realized that it was more than that. He'd loved the Scottish doctor, and he'd never had a chance to tell him. He hadn't figured it out until it was too late.

That had changed, though. Carson had come back, amazingly, and Rodney felt all those feelings surge back to the surface. He understood that this new Carson was a clone of the original, but he was still Carson Beckett in every way. He felt like a high school kid again, trying to muster up the courage to talk to him. He really didn't know which way Carson leaned. It had never been a subject they had talked about, especially after that kiss during the case of the body snatchers thanks to wraith technology issues. He'd finally done it though. After they'd figured out how to synthesize the drug needed to keep Carson's organs functioning properly, he'd invited Carson to his quarters for a private meal. A couple glasses of wine (brought by Carson) later, he'd started talking. Then, of course, he couldn't stop. It was like a dam had burst, and he spelled out the whole sorry story. His brain to mouth connection severed, he could only watch in horror as he inadvertently spilled his feelings.

Carson had sat there, across the table, open mouthed. When Rodney finally stopped talking, he was sure he'd just ruined everything. He'd sat there, staring at the wall beside Carson's head, just waiting for the rejection and the quick escape. When Carson stood up, Rodney had to close his eyes. He didn't want to see him walk out. But then a hand had taken his, and he opened his eyes to see Carson kneeling on the floor beside his chair. He had tears in his eyes and a smile curling his lips. "Rodney," he'd said, "what took you so long?" Then he had pulled him down and kissed him. It was nothing like their previous kiss. This was genuine love, not to mention a hint of lust. This was heaven. It was the most perfect moment in Rodney's life.

"All right, love, we're all done! You did great," Rodney's thoughts were pulled back to the present as Carson helped Madison off the chair. She was smiling at him, Rodney was happy to note. Carson smiled back at the little girl, then looked up at his lover. "Your turn. Anything I need to know about?"

Rodney shook his head. "No, nothing new. Rampant headaches, but I think that was circumstantial," he sat on the exam chair and pulled up his sleeve as Carson picked up a tourniquet.

"How was it staying with General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?" Carson asked as he prepped Rodney's arm.

"Oh, you know," Rodney shrugged. "They're great guys, and under better circumstances, it would have been a rather nice visit." He winced and turned away when the needle poked into his skin. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, stop, you baby," Carson laughed, glad to hear a little of Rodney's usual tones. He pushed the vacu-tube onto the needle, and a few seconds later, he was done. "Ok, Rodney, all done. You can look now," He put the blood sample down and untied the tourniquet. "I have some more work to do here before I'll be home, but would you like me to stop by the mess and get dinner for the three of us? I was thinking a private supper may be best, at least for now."

Rodney nodded. "That sounds fine. I think we're going to go unpack."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You never realize just how much stuff goes along with children, Rodney reflected a few hours later. He was staring around his quarters at the boxes of toys, shelves of children's books, the colorful plastic cups in the kitchenette, the play table in the living room, stacked high with dolls, stuffed animals, figurines, and a train track. Madison had insisted her new room be done in pinks, so one of the sleeping rooms was being covered in pink wallpaper with little flower and animal patterns by Sheppard and Ronon, which Rodney had to admit was a rather hilarious sight to behold. Teyla was helping Madison make her bed, complete with her pink comforter. There were more stuffed animals, dolls, toys, and pictures waiting to be unpacked and put in her room. Rodney found himself desperately wanting to escape. Maybe he'd just go check on the labs, see how everyone was managing down there…

As he was inching towards the door, it whooshed open, and Carson entered, carrying a tray piled high with food. "And where do you think you're going, Rodney?" his tone was stern, but the sides of his mouth were inching up.

"Oh, I'm glad you're so amused. Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla are pinkifying the bedroom!" Rodney gestured wildly towards the back of the apartment.

"Sheppard and Ronon are… oh, I believe I have to see that," Carson laughed and handed the tray of food to Rodney. He turned to watch the doctor hustle further into the apartment.

"Carson!" Rodney sighed and went to put the tray down in the kitchenette. He could hear voices from Madison's room.

"Och, it looks lovely in here!"

"And you would think so, Doc. You're gay as a goose," Sheppard's amused voice responded.

"I do not understand the fascination with this color, Doctor. Why does her room have to be pink?" Teyla sounded as perplexed as Rodney always had been about the color pink.

"It's a social norm back on Earth, Teyla. Pink for girls and blue for boys. Since the moment they're born, babies get wrapped up in color coded blankets in hospitals. Many families carry on that color scheme in their children's rooms, so the kids tend to like those colors when they're young. Plus, Madison chose the colors, didn't you?" Carson's Scottish lilt answered.

"Yeah!" Madison answered.

Rodney thought now would be the best time to make his escape. He had the door open before he heard Carson say, "Enough of that for now. I brought supper, and there's enough for all of us. Who's hungry?" His voice was getting louder as he came closer. Rodney was frozen with indecision. If he made a brake for it now, they'd catch him before he got to the transporter. He grimaced and stepped back into the apartment. Carson was staring at him.

"What? I thought I, uh, heard some one outside," Rodney flicked his hands toward the open door.

"Sure you did, McKay. Let's eat," Sheppard smirked at his team member and swung into the kitchenette to paw through the tray of food. Teyla joined him and pulled extra plates out of a cabinet as Ronon came galloping out of the bedroom, a laughing Madison bouncing on his shoulders. Rodney watched the Satedian miserably. Even Ronon was better with kids than he was?

As he watched, the teammate he so often called 'caveman' (behind his back, of course) stopped and swung Madison over his head and onto the couch in the living area. She shrieked with laughter and bounded off the couch and over to where Carson stood, catching his hand. "Uncle Carson, did you see that? Uncle Ronon let me ride on his shoulders!"

Carson looked down at her and grinned, "I did see, love." He told her. "Now, go wash your hands so we can eat supper, okay?" Carson asked. Madison nodded and trotted away towards the bathroom, which now had a child's step stool so she could reach the sink.

Rodney and Carson stared at each other for a moment, then Carson pulled him out of the apartment and into the hall way. "Are you feeling ok, Rodney?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so. I'm just having a little, uh, mini freak-out, I think. Carson, you know I'm horrible with kids," Rodney was staring at his hands. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Of course you can, love," Carson hugged him, and Rodney let himself be held, resting his forehead on Carson's shoulder. "It'll take some getting used to, but you can do it. I know you can," Carson's accent was so soothing to Rodney. He could have stood there and listened to Carson talk for ages. "Let's go back in, yes? The others are probably wondering where we got off to. Besides, I know you're hungry. You always are." Rodney looked up at him and smiled.

Chapter 2: Adapting

9 AM, get up, shower, wake up Madison. Breakfast.

10 AM, deliver Madison to Dr. Taylor for therapy session. Run to the labs.

11 AM, pick up Madison from therapy. Deliver her to Athosian friend of Teyla's who had volunteered to be her 'nanny.' Go back to labs.

1 PM, pick up Madison, meet Carson in the infirmary. Go to the mess for lunch.

2 PM, drop Madison back off with the nanny. Go back to work.

4 PM, meet Dr. Taylor for a personal chat (at her insistence) to talk about Madison's progress and to talk about any personal issues. Go back to labs.

7 PM, pick up Madison, meet Carson for dinner.

8 PM, bring Madison home, bath time, bed time, leave nanny in charge and go back to work.

9 PM, Carson gets off shift, nanny gets to go home.

Sometime between 10 PM and Midnight, escape labs and go home.

Rodney felt strung out. He desperately wanted to go out on a mission, but so far, Elizabeth was keeping him in Atlantis, and it was driving him up the wall. It had only been a few weeks since he and Madison came to Atlantis, but he was definitely of the opinion that he had made a horrible mistake in bringing her here. She was getting along fine, very well in fact. She loved Carson, and Dr. Taylor was confident about her recovery. Rodney knew it was all in his head. He felt so inadequate whenever he was around his niece. Carson could make her laugh. Rodney had no idea what to say.

He sighed and stared at his computer screen. It had been quiet around Atlantis for quite a while, which was starting to worry him. He rationalized that maybe Elizabeth was just trying to ease him back into everything. Zakenka, much to his chagrin, had been shipping out with Sheppard's team while Rodney had been on Earth, and so far, he was still doing so.

Rodney groaned and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't focus on anything today. It was almost seven anyway, time to go pick up Madison and meet Carson for dinner. Maybe he could go see Carson and get him to pick her up?

"Rodney, just go get the girl," was Carson's response when Rodney showed up in the infirmary. "I know you've had it hard lately, but it'll get better."

Rodney's pained expression turned hopeful for a moment. "What, really?"

Carson smiled, put his arm across his lover's shoulders and led him out of the infirmary. "Just give it time, Rodney. You're already getting better at it, I promise you."

"What? No I'm not!" Rodney protested. Carson just laughed and lead him towards their quarters to pick up their niece.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they were sat down with their suppers, Carson smiled at Madison. "So tell me, love, how was your day? What did you do?" Rodney stuck his nose in his data pad and tried to look inconspicuous. Madison always tried to talk to him as well.

"Nanny Elisia told me stories about her people," Madison replied. "She told me about kids like me."

Carson's face lit up, "that's fascinating! What about kids like you?"

"She told me about the games they play, and what their lives are like. She told me all about New Athos too," Madison looked up from her food and stared at Rodney hopefully. "Uncle Mer, can we go visit them?"

Rodney looked up from his data pad innocently. "Hm?" Under the table, Carson kicked him. "Oh. Uh, yes, sometime." He made a quick face at Carson then looked back down at his data pad, wishing that Madison would call him Rodney instead of Mer. People were always stifling laughter whenever they heard her call him by his first name.

"What your Uncle Rodney means, love," Carson translated, "is that he would be happy to take you to New Athos." Rodney looked up at Carson in a panic. Carson stared back at him, his expression firm. "Tomorrow is Rest Day. We can go then."

Madison smiled broadly. "Yay!"

Rodney grimaced. He was about to reply when a hand clapped on his shoulder. "McKay," Sheppard's voice came from behind him. He turned to see Sheppard smiling at him. "I couldn't help but overhear."

"Uncle John!" Madison bounced a little in her chair. "I get to go to New Athos tomorrow!"

Sheppard pulled up a chair and sat across the table from the little girl. "So I heard. You must be excited about seeing kids like you," he smiled, reached over, and stole the dessert brownie off of Rodney's tray.

"Oh, thanks for that," Rodney snapped at him. John merely toasted him with the brownie and took a bite. Rodney rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, it's been nice to visit, but I have to get back to work now."

Carson called him as he turned to leave. "Rodney, wait a moment." He turned to Sheppard, "Watch Maddie for a tick, won't you?" He got up and went after his lover, catching up to him in the hall outside the mess.

"Thank you very much, Carson. That's exactly how I wanted to spend my Rest Day," Rodney snapped at him, not bothering to turn around.

Carson grabbed his arm and pulled him towards one of the outdoor balconies. "Rodney McKay, stop and listen to me for a moment." Rodney turned to look at him. "I know you are having problems, but that girl needs you right now. So stop pushing her away and start bonding with her!"

Rodney let out a burst of surprised- if slightly panicked- laughter. "Bond-- BOND with her? How am I supposed to do that? I'm not fluent in, in, child. Not to mention-"

Carson's expression stopped him. "You never will be if you don't try, Rodney," he sighed. "Listen, love, I'm just trying to help." He put his arms around the scientist and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "Things will get better, but not if you don't even try, you know."

Rodney tried to hold onto his panicked anger, but he wasn't very good at that where Carson was concerned. He groaned and returned the hug, burying his face in Carson's shoulder. "I know," his voice came out muffled. "It's just, well, what do we talk about? You make this all look so easy." The two were silent for a few moments, just holding each other, before Rodney spoke again. "This is a new experience for me, Carson. I'm not used to not knowing what to do, and Madison, she turns everything sideways. Besides," he looked at Carson's face, only inches away from his own, "I was kind of hoping for some alone time with you tomorrow, you know?"

Carson's lips lifted in a grin. "I know, love. Me too." He leaned forward and kissed his lover. Rodney made that surprised little 'urmf' sound he always made, the one that always made Carson's heart skip a beat, and enthusiastically returned the kiss. For a long moment, they explored each other's mouths, then Carson broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Rodney's. "I'll go with you to the mainland tomorrow morning. Then, in the afternoon, perhaps we can ask Teyla or someone to watch Maddie for a few hours, and you and I can have some time to ourselves. How does that sound?"

Rodney smiled. "That could work."

Carson smiled back. "Brilliant. Shall we go back now?" he let Rodney go and gestured in the direction of the mess. Rodney shook his head and pointed at his data pad.

"You go ahead."

Carson's smiling face turned stern. "Rodney, what did we just talk about?"

"Oh, uh, not for the reason you're thinking. I didn't get much accomplished today, so if we want to do anything tomorrow, I have to go do some more work."

Carson gave him a quick defeated smile. "Oh, go on then. I'll see you at home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the mandatory day of rest, and Carson saw no reason to get directly out of bed. Madison was not awake yet, and Rodney was still snoring softly beside Carson. He watched the scientist sleep for a moment, a soft smile playing at his lips. Rodney may not have been much to look at, but Carson didn't care. He'd never felt for anyone the way he felt about the man currently drooling on the pillow next to him. Sheppard called him smitten, and Carson had to agree with him. He was a man in deep, deep smit, and he loved it.

Carson decided to let Rodney sleep in. The poor man hadn't arrived home until well after three in the morning. Carson had woken up when Rodney had flopped onto the bed, fully clothed, and had been asleep before his head had hit a pillow. Carson had just smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his lover, snuggling him close. They had precious little time together as it was, and now that Madison was here, Carson reflected, moments that they were alone, fully conscious, and not working were even more scarce. He knew that that was probably part of Rodney's current set of problems, and of course, the scientist wouldn't admit that to anyone besides Carson. He leaned over, kissed Rodney's cheek, and quietly slid out of bed. Stretching, he picked up his bathrobe from where he'd draped it across the back of a chair the night before. Shrugging it on, he headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Rodney woke up to the sounds of laughter. His eyes still closed, he laid still and listened to the mumblings of Carson and Madison talking to each other over breakfast. He had to admit to himself that it was a nice feeling, listening to his family having breakfast just a few rooms away from him. He opened his eyes and squinted into the warm sunlight streaming through the window. Stretching, he realized that he was still fully dressed from last night. He was just contemplating getting up when the bedroom door swished open and Carson came in, wearing his bathrobe.

Carson saw Rodney watching him and smiled broadly. "Good morning, love, how did you sleep?" He had been heading towards their closet, but he changed direction and slid into the bed next to his lover.

Rodney slid his arms around the doctor and kissed him. "Very well, actually. I don't really remember getting into bed last night though."

Carson laughed and the two snuggled for a few minutes. Then Carson kissed Rodney' ear and sat up. "It's actually time to get up, you know. Madison is awake and has eaten breakfast. Teyla is headed for New Athos too, so Colonel Sheppard has offered to fly us all there and back. Madison is pretty excited about the whole thing."

Rodney groaned and buried his face in a pillow. "I'd almost forgotten that we had plans for today. I was kind of hoping we could go back to bed," he said, his voice muffled.

Carson smiled gently and was about to answer when he heard the door chime. He slapped Rodney's butt gently and stood up. "Get changed, Rodney. I'll see who's at the door and get Madison ready."

"Mm hum.." Rodney replied as Carson left the room. He listened to Carson direct Madison to her room to get ready, then he heard the door open and Sheppard's voice.

"Teyla's all set and ready to go." Sheppard said, and Rodney heard the door close behind him. "Where's McKay?"

"Not out of bed yet, I'm afraid. He got in awful late last night. The wee hours of the morning, really." Carson answered.

"Well," Sheppard replied, "tell him we won't be waiting around forever. I'll go get the Jumper prepped and we'll meet you there."

"Uncle John!" Madison's running feet passed Rodney's door and out into the main living area.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Sheppard's voice took on an excited lilt. "You ready for your big day?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! Hey, I have an idea, Madison. Your Uncle Meredith isn't awake yet, and if you want to get to the mainland this morning, you should probably go wake him up." Sheppard suggested, laughter in his voice, probably at the opportunity to call Rodney by his first name.

"Okay!" Madison's running feet galloped back towards Rodney.

"I'm up! I'm up, you don't have to--" Rodney had never gotten out of bed so quick, but it was too late. The door opened, and Madison shot through and jumped on to the bed.

"Uncle Mer, Uncle Mer," she chattered as she jumped up and down on the bed, "it's time to get up, Uncle Mer! We're going to New Athos today! You promised."

Rodney winced. He'd gotten up too fast, and was dealing not only with an excited five year old, but a head rush as well. "Yes, yes I know. Look- five minutes, ok, Maddie? Just, just wait outside with Carson for five minutes. Can you do that?"

"Uh, huh." Madison stopped jumping. "But I'll be waiting for you, ok, Uncle Mer?" Rodney nodded and the girl bounced off the bed and onto the floor. She offered her uncle one more sunny smile, then bounded out of the room, shouting, "he's coming, he's coming!"

Rodney heard Sheppard let out a snort of laughter before the door closed. He rolled his eyes and shuffled to the closet to get fresh clothes. Oh yeah, he thought, today is going to be just wonderful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Och, what a gorgeous day!" Carson exclaimed as the Jumper cleared the New Athos gate and set off across the forest. He grinned at Rodney hopefully. "Great day for some fishing."

Rodney groaned. He'd figured fishing was in his future when he'd come out of their room and saw Carson in his fishing vest, but he hadn't gotten a chance to try and talk Carson out of it, because as soon as Madison had seen him, she'd started chattering away about what she wanted to see and do while on New Athos.

And now they were on the Jumper, and there was Carson's tackle box sitting on one side of him, Madison on the other, still chattering away. Carson was sitting in the front of the Jumper with Sheppard. Teyla, thankfully, was on the other side of Madison, and she was fairly happy keeping the girl busy during the flight through the gate to New Athos, leaving Rodney to his thoughts.

He knew that Carson was right, that he had to take the time and effort to bond with his niece. Being used to computers and math, he didn't like things that were uncontrollable, like other people. He honestly didn't know how Carson did it, dealing with people all day, especially as a doctor, having to answer all their questions. It was one of the reasons Rodney had become a scientist. The idea of a job that kept him comfortable and also away from people? It was a no-brainer in Rodney's book.

Half an hour later, Sheppard landed the Jumper just outside of the Athosian village. Holling was there to greet Teyla, and Madison tugged Rodney's shirt sleeve all the way out of the jumper. "Where are the other kids?" She kept asking. Rodney looked at Teyla, a pained, pleading expression on his face.

Teyla gave in. "Madison, why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to the children."

"Okay, Auntie Teyla!"

Relieved of his niece, Rodney waited for Carson outside the Jumper. "I thought I'd go fishing with you," he said as Carson and Sheppard came down the ramp.

Carson's eyes lit up, "Really? This isn't just because you find fishing less painful than bonding with Madison, is it?"

"Well--" Rodney started to reply.

"Because if it is, nice try," Carson continued. "We're here so that you and Madison can bond, remember?"

"Yes, but she's off with Teyla to meet other kids, Carson. After she's done, maybe we'll…" Rodney paused, grasping for something he and the five year old could do. "We'll go for a walk, or… I don't know, we'll do something."

Carson gave him a resigned look. "Fine," he said, "let's go find a good fishing spot. Colonel, are you coming with us?"

John paused for a moment, feigning consideration. "You know, I think I'll pass, Carson." He glanced in the direction Teyla, Madison, and Holling hand gone, then turned back. "Not that I don't think it would be fun, but I'll give you two some alone time," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then made his escape.

The fishing actually wasn't as bad as Rodney thought it would be. Carson was, of course, babbling away about the best fishing spots back on Earth, but Rodney found he could pretty much tune him out. The scenery around them was quite stunning, really. They had found a little freshwater lake, and Rodney sat on a large boulder jutting out into the water, watching Carson cast his line into the water. Behind him, a couple large hills jutted up out of the tree line. Everything was very green, and there were just a few fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. A light breeze helped keep the air cool under the midday sun.

"Rodney," Carson brought Rodney's thoughts back to focus.

"Hm?"

"Do you want a line? I feel something nibbling down there," Carson offered. Rodney looked from him to the water and back.

"I'm fine. Really. Just, you know, carry on." Rodney waved at him.

Carson raised his eyebrows. "You sure?" Rodney nodded. "Alright. But remember, it's your loss when I reel in that record breaking space trout," the doctor grinned.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I'll do my best to contain my disappointment." Carson laughed and turned back to the water, leaving Rodney once again to study his surroundings. He laid back on the rock and put his hands behind his head, happy that it was just Carson and him. He had to admit that it was nice to have a day where he didn't have to do anything, where he could just spend time with Carson, even if it was fishing.

"Rodney, wake up!" Carson's excited voice woke Rodney some time later. He looked over to where Carson was standing on the bank and watched him struggle with his fishing pole. Carson spared him a glance as he fought. "I got somethin' quick, get the net!"

Rodney groaned as he sat up. Not the best idea, falling asleep on a boulder, he reflected as he stood and made his way over to Carson's fishing gear. He pulled the net out from where it stood inside an empty cooler and then he joined Carson on the bank.

"Its got quite a lot of spirit, I'll tell you that," Carson said happily as he pulled and reeled.

Rodney looked at him, "if this turns out to be some monster from the deep, I'm letting it eat you."

Carson laughed, "you wouldn't. Now here it comes, get the net ready."

Rodney crouched down and got ready to scoop whatever was on Carson's line into the net. It was close enough now for him to see movement under the water. "It does look pretty big, Carson." Rodney told him. "I don't know if it's going to fit in the net."

"Here he comes!" Carson shouted, and Rodney slid the net into the water, trying to get the hapless animal into it. The dark skinned creature was thrashing about the shallows, making it hard for Rodney to follow. Finally, a face breeched the surface, and Rodney was able to get the net under it. He was right of course, it didn't fit in the net, but he was able to lever it out onto the bank.

"Oh my God, Carson!" he exclaimed, scrambling away from the creature. Its black form writhed on the bank, fins slapping the ground while two arms tried desperately to get the hook out of its mouth. Six eyes, spaced all around the top of its head, rolled and searched for escape. Its gills were flapping open and closed, trying desperately to breathe.

Carson was on it quickly, using pliers to try to get the hook out of its mouth without letting its large teeth catch his hand. Rodney just stood back and stared. "If you decide to keep that thing, I'm leaving the day it shows up on the dinner table,' Rodney warned Carson. Carson finally got the hook out of the animals mouth.

"Enough chatter, Rodney, go fill the cooler with lake water," the doctor ordered.

Rodney did as directed, and then Carson wrestled the creature into the cooler. He had to curl it around so that it would fit, but he managed to get its head and gills fully submerged. He pulled his hands out quickly and slammed the cooler lid closed. He and Rodney stared at each other for a moment, Rodney's horrified expression meeting Carson's excited one. "That was brilliant!" Carson exclaimed, pulling Rodney into an excited bear hug.

"You and I have a very different opinion of what the term 'brilliant' means!" Rodney snapped. He was still shaking from being in such close proximity to the monster. Carson laughed and let his lover go.

He picked up his radio from where it sat on the ground. "Colonel Sheppard, if you could meet us back at the Jumper, that would be lovely," Carson said. "We caught something I think you're going to want to see."

"On my way," Sheppard's voice crackled back over the radio.

Carson heaved the cooler off the ground and slapped Rodney on the back as he started walking. Rodney sighed painfully and picked up the rest of Carson's fishing gear before following him back through the trees.

"What the HELL is that?!" Sheppard shouted when Carson set the cooler down and opened the lid with a flourish.

Carson grinned, "it's the best catch of my life, is what it is. I'm bringing it back for the biologists." He flipped the lid closed and hauled it up the ramp and into the Jumper.

Sheppard and McKay watched from the bottom of the ramp. They shared a glance, both with almost identical looks of exasperated amusement. "Where's Madison?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard tossed his thumb over his shoulder. "At the village with Teyla. They were making something, baskets I think."

"Well," Rodney said, "lets go find them, shall we?" He glanced back into the Jumper. Carson was busily securing the cooler so it wouldn't bounce around when they took off. He was humming to himself, some song that Rodney couldn't place, but was probably Scottish. He was entirely too pleased with himself, in Rodney's opinion.

Carson trotted back down the ramp to join his friends. "We're all set in there," he told them, clapping a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Shall we join Madison and Teyla in the village?"

Chapter 3: Untitled

Rodney, Carson, and John stopped just outside of the village. They could see Madison and four other children sitting in a circle with Teyla and a couple other adult Athosians. They were talking, laughing, and the children were trying to weave baskets. Rodney watched Madison, a small smile on his lips. She was staring intently at her basket, and Rodney could almost see her mind working, thinking a few steps ahead, planning so that she didn't mess up. It was the McKay in her, Rodney knew. He didn't say anything out loud, as to avoid Sheppard poking fun, but Rodney could see a mathematical brain starting to develop in his niece. It gave him hope that perhaps there was something he could relate to after all.

"Come on," Sheppard flicked Rodney's arm and started forward, calling out a jovial greeting as he went. Teyla and the children, except Madison, all looked up to see them.

They were almost to the group when Madison finally looked up, having completed the row of weaving she was working on. She smiled sunnily at Rodney and bounced out of her seat. "Uncle Mer, look what I'm making!" She presented him with the partially made basket.

Rodney took it carefully, turning it over and examining it. "That's very nice, Maddie, good work," he told her, genuinely impressed. For a five year old, the basket was stellar. He handed it back to her, and she grinned again and returned to the circle to work.

Teyla joined them. "She shows a remarkable ability to weave," she told them.

Rodney could hold back no longer, "it's the mathematical brain she got from my side of the family." He couldn't help but smile proudly. Jeanie would be proud. He turned to look at his friends and saw that both Carson and Sheppard were giving him nearly identical amused looks. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Carson chuckled.

"If math is all it is, Rodney, you should try your hand at it," Sheppard told him, gesturing towards the basket making.

Rodney took a step backwards. "Hey, that's not what I meant. Besides, I'm no good at.. at, you know…"

"What?" Teyla asked, almost innocently.

"Weaving," Rodney finished, rather meekly.

"You've tried?" Carson sounded shocked. Rodney glared at him.

"If you must know, um, yes. Yes I have. It was terrible," Rodney informed them.

Sheppard laughed, "That, I would have paid to see! The great Meredith Rodney McKay, weaving!" He tried to contain himself, but then Carson started giggling, and Teyla laughed at the Scottish doctor, which set Sheppard back off.

"Oh, ha, ha," Rodney glared at all of them. "I'm so glad to once again be a great source of amusement to you all. Can we go home now?"

"No, Rodney," Carson managed to stop giggling. "You and Madison were going to go for a walk, remember?"

"Ah," Rodney's face took on an expression of cynical resignation. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that, what with your lake monster and everything." He turned and joined Madison in the circle, hearing Teyla ask Carson about his catch. Rodney squatted down next to his niece. "Maddie, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Madison didn't look up from her basket. "Can I finish this first? I'm almost done, see?" She continued weaving, not paying any more attention to her uncle.

"She sounds a lot like you, love," Carson's voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see his lover was leaning over him, their faces suddenly very close. Carson smiled at him and straightened up. Rodney gave him a small smile and turned back to his niece.

"Go ahead. Carson and I are going to look around the village, ok?" he asked her.

"Um hum…" Madison distractedly responded, and Rodney had to smile. Carson was right, of course.

Rodney stood up and turned to his friends. "So, what's there to see around here?" he asked Teyla. She smiled and gestured for them to go deeper into the village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madison found them in Holling's home, sharing a midday meal. "Uncle Mer," the little girl tugged on Rodney's sleeve. When he turned to look at her, she presented him with her finished basket.

"Oh," he said, around a mouthful of food. He took the basket from her and examined it. It was nowhere near the tight, expert weave that the adult Athosians could do, but for a child, it was very well put together. He swallowed his mouthful of food. "Wow, Madison, this is very nice," he said, sincerely. She beamed at him.

"Do you still want to go for a walk?" Madison asked him. He smiled at her and nodded. Standing up, he patted Carson's shoulder and left the table.

Carson watched Rodney and his niece leave the hut, a small smile on his face. All it took to give Rodney a new outlook about his niece was to discover that her mind might work like his sisters and his did. Go figure. Still turned towards the door, he didn't notice Sheppard take aim at him with a piece of bred. The bread bounced off his neck and Carson turned to look at where it landed on the table. He looked up at Sheppard, sitting across the table from him, a smirk on his face. Carson raised his eyebrow. "Did you seriously just throw food at me?" he laughed and picked up the offending piece of bred, tossing it back at Sheppard. He ducked, and crumbs settled in his hair. Teyla and Holling laughed as they watched their antics from where they sat further down the table.

It was turning out to be a good Rest Day after all.


End file.
